An Apparition's Reflection
by Resoan
Summary: It's just a typical day at Ouran...at least until Nekozawa somehow transports the host members and his sister to the Great Demon Kingdom! Hilarity ensues when the host members collide with the Demon Tribe. But how did they get there in the first place...?


Warnings and Disclaimer: I do not own the Ouran High School Host Club or Kyou Kara Maou! Not really any warnings for this chapter. Time is a little stinted though; you'll find out in the chapter.

**Text in underlines mean that the dialogue is being spoken in the language native to the Demon Kingdom of Kyou Kara Maou!

Ouran/Kyou Kara Maou! Crossover

"Oi, Kyouya, have you seen Nekozawa-san?" Tamaki asked, his hand holding Kirimi's gently, her blue eyes wide.

"Over there," Kyouya replied simply, pointing to an overly-ornate door behind him before focusing on his laptop's screen again.

"Ah, thank you," Tamaki brightened, Hikaru and Kaoru poking Haruki's face behind him with devious expressions.

Opening the door with a loud squeak, Tamaki visibly paled, Nekozawa releasing a maniacal laugh before stirring what appeared to be inside a cauldron.

"Tama-chan, what's the matter?" Honey now stood in the doorway, Mori and the remaining Host Club members in tow.

"The last ingredient," Nekozawa mumbled, a flash lifted in the air.

"Nekozawa-senpai, what are you doing?!" Tamaki shouted nervously, Kirimi's grip on his hand tightening as she let out a slight whimper.

"Suou-san...?" Nekozawa's eyes widened beneath his gloomy cloak, his gaze turning to the Host Club and unconsciously clearing the flask of its liquid contents into the cauldron. "You shouldn't have come he-" Nekozawa stopped mid-sentence, the cauldron sputtering and spewing sparks.

(POV Shift)

"Is everything all right, Your Highness?" Conrart's warm voice interrupted Yuuri's thoughts, the black-haired boy blinking before laughing sheepishly.

"Just tired, Conrad. Gunter keeps me in the library all the time for lessons and when I'm not there, Wolfram pulls me away for something else," the young king sighed, his cheek resting on his fist again.

"Yuuri! There you are, you wimp! I've been looking for you all over the place!" Wolfram exclaimed, Conrad suppressing a chuckle at the blond's attitude.

"Wolfram, His Majesty and I were just about to play catch," Conrad voiced, Yuuri shooting him a thankful look while Wolfram rolled his eyes.

A sudden boom alerted the trio to disarray in the castle courtyard, a few high-pitched screams echoing soon thereafter.

"Let's go," Yuuri instructed, the blond and brunet nodding before following him to the source of the commotion.

(POV Shift)

"What...what happened?" Tamaki groaned, a hand touching his head lightly before wincing. Shifting his gaze, Tamaki noticed two things very quickly – one: he wasn't in Ouran anymore, and two: he wasn't alone. "Honey-senpai! Morii-senpai! Where's Haruhi? Where's Kyouya?" Tamaki worried loudly, both hands going to either side of his face.

"Don't worry, Tama-chan. I'm sure they're fine," Honey rubbed his eyes, Morii situated behind the smaller blond almost defensively as he gave a guttural "ah" in response.

"Ah, you're right. But do you know where we are, Honey-senpai?" Tamaki then asked, the duo shaking their heads.

Suddenly assaulted by swords pointed in their direction, Honey crouched to attack when an out-of-breath voice yelled something they couldn't understand.

(POV Shift)

"What's going on? Who are you people?" Dakauscas asked nervously, a spear brandished at his side as Yuuri, Conrart, and Wolfram ran up to the crowd, gauging the situation.

"They don't look familiar. Though one of them has black hair!" Wolfram began, standing a little higher as he looked over soldiers' heads with some difficulty.

"Really?" Yuuri asked with wide eyes, looking once at Conrad before weaving his way through the crowd, most soldiers stepping aside for the king. _Wolfram's right...they don't look like they're from around here, _Yuuri concluded, instructing the soldiers to lower their weapons. "Who are you?" Yuuri then asked, the stricken blond looking at him with wide, violet eyes.

(POV Shift)

"You-you speak Japanese?" Tamaki half-whispered, Morii and Honey now both standing and stopping behind him. "Ah, sorry for the intrusion. Could you tell us where we are? Nekozawa-san was making something and somehow we went from our school to here," Tamaki explained, his composure settling in as he was certain the other teenager could understand him.

"You're from Japan, right?" Yuuri began, an inaudible sigh sounding inwardly. "We've got a lot to talk about, then. We should probably go inside," Yuuri suggested, looking behind to his two companions and speaking another language to them before they affirmed his words and the crowd left the courtyard. "Let's go," Yuuri led them to the castle, Conrart and Wolfram in tow.

"So, we're in another world?" Tamaki asked with wide eyes, not certain whether to be excited or afraid.

"But then how you can understand us, Yuu-chan?" Honey asked, pointing out what should have dawned on Tamaki.

"Well, technically, I'm from Japan too," Yuuri replied hesitantly, a hand resting on the back of his neck.

"When will Anissina have them ready? I'm sure everybody's sick of this language barrier," Yuuri asked Conrart and Wolfram, neither giving a verbal reply.

"Oh! Your Highness! I just heard about what happened! Are you all right? Who are these people?" Gunter rushed into a large waiting room, the group looking toward him.

"I'm guessing they're Japanese students who somehow ended up here. They don't understand our language, though," Yuuri answered shortly, Wolfram's eyes rolling as his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Honey whispered loudly to Morii and Tamaki, the other two hovering near the smaller boy.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Honey-senpai. They seem friendly enough. And besides, if they wanted to do something with us, they'd have done so, right Morii-senpai?" Tamaki tried his best to sound self-assured, failing miserably in the process as Morii grunted in response.

"Here you all are! Sorry it took so long. Greta and I were in the middle of reading one of my stories," Anissina finally entered the room, Greta at her heels.

"But you do have them, right?" Yuuri asked anxiously, Anissina nodding before handing Yuuri the earpieces.

"Here. Put these in your ears. They should make understanding a lot easier," Yuuri demonstrated before handing the trio the devices. "Better?" Yuuri then asked, Tamaki, Honey, and Morii all looking bewildered toward the others in the room who were staring oddly at them.

"Can you understand the language now?" Conrart asked, Tamaki's eyes widening as he physically stopped himself from leaping with joy.

"Yes," Honey answered shortly, his lips curling into an unguarded smile.

"Ah, that's good," Conrart answered easily with a smile, Wolfram audibly 'hmph'ing behind him.

"Down to the questions. Who are you people? And what are you doing here?!" Wolfram questioned hotly, Yuuri turning and giving him an annoyed look.

"Ah, forgive us. We are from the Ouran High School and are part of the Host Club there, if you've heard of it," Tamaki vaguely introduced themselves, flipping his hair dramatically as the members of the demon tribe looking questioningly to each other.

"We're missing a few people though," Honey bit his lip, bunny held closer to him.

"You mean there are more of you?" Yuuri asked empathetically, a visibly frown marring his features. "How many?"

"Six," Honey replied, Tamaki stopping mid-step as he realized again that Haruhi was not among his fellow classmates.

"That's not good...," Yuuri's voice trailed off. "Conrad! We should go look for them," Yuuri stated, Gunter looking aghast.

"Your Highness! We can't allow you to be part in such a dangerous operation-"

"He's right, Yuuri. We can send some soldiers to find Gwendal and Josak and search for them that way," Conrart suggested, quickly abating the situation.

"We'll be back, wimp," Wolfram then left the room, Conrart and Gunter following closely behind him.

"Don't call me that!" Yuuri shouted in vain, the door already closed as he sighed and turned to the Ouran members. "Sorry about that. What're your names anyway? I've heard of Ouran, but I'm not rich enough to go there myself," Yuuri explained with a sheepish expression.

"Ah, it's okay, Yuu-chan!" Honey smiled, face beaming as Mori looked fondly at him. "My name's Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but most people pretty much call me Honey," he explained further, Yuuri's eyes widening at the famous name. "And he's Morinozuka Takashi," Honey finished, letting Tamaki introduce himself while Yuuri couldn't help but feel as most mediocre people felt amidst the famous and rich.

Before Tamaki could utter a single syllable, Dakauscas stormed into the chamber, out of breath and hunched over, a letter clutched in his hands. "Your Highness! We just received word form Josak! He's found something interesting you should know about," Dakauscas told Yuuri between pants, holding out the letter before Yuuri opened it and read it, eyes squinting due to his not-so-complete literacy.

"Thanks Dakauscas," Yuuri looked back to the Ouran students with a slightly nervous smile; "It seems like one of the soldiers has found a couple strangers, presumably from your school," Yuuri explained, licking his lips with a nervous chuckle.

"Is he coming back here, Yuu-chan?" Honey asked, eager to see his missing friends as soon as possible.

"I guess so; he didn't really say," Yuuri answered, the chamber door opening quietly as a small figure peered into the room.

"Yuuri!" Greta called from the doorway, Yuuri turning and smiling for her to approach. "I heard there were visitors here in the castle," Greta explained, feeling self-conscious as she shyly walked to Yuuri, Tamaki unconsciously smiling at her.

"There are, Greta. This is Honey, Morii, and...uhm...," Yuuri trailed off, Tamaki blinking once before getting on one knee and grasping Greta's hand gently.

"I apologize if I frightened you, my dear, please call me Sir Tamaki," Tamaki smiled kindly, a blush reddening Greta's cheeks.

"Is he always like that?" Yuuri then whispered surreptitiously to Honey and Morii, the duo nodding almost grimly before Tamaki released Greta's hand and ended his flower-covered close up.

"Yuuri, a notice from Gwendal arrived a few moments ago; Gunter received the message and he's on his way to Covenant Castle with a few stragglers he found. We're assuming they're also part of your missing friends," Conrad explained to the King and the three host club members.

"Thanks, Conrad," Yuuri smiled, Murata appeared behind Conrad with a distressed look on his face.

"Shibuya! The strangest thing happened at the old shrine of the Great One," Murata began, Yuuri's brow creasing. "Two people appeared out of thin air, and they don't even speak our language," Murata concluded, pushing his glasses back to the brim of his nose.

"Ah, I see," Yuuri began slowly, mulling over the information. "Where are they now, Murata?" Yuuri then asked, watching Murata.

"They're being brought to the castle," Murata answered simply, Yuuri nodding in approval before turning to the awkward host members.

"It seems like you're busy a lot, Yuu-chan," Honey pointed out, Yuuri laughing nervously again.

"Not really. It's only because you and everyone else appeared out of nowhere," Yuuri explained shortly, turning to Murata once more. "By the way, do you have any idea how they got here in the first place?" Yuuri questioned, assuming the host members weren't part of the demon tribe and therefore possessed no true magical powers.

"I'm going to guess some type of magical surge ushered them into our world; you were all around some type of water, right?" Murata asked, the host members looking at each other.

"Well, kind of. Nekozawa-san was making some type of potion or something; his cauldron was full of liquid," Honey explained, Morii grunting in agreement.

"I see," Murata answered vaguely, a thumb and forefinger cupping his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I'll go make sure the guards aren't harassing them. Be back in a few, Shibuya," Murata smiled Yuuri shaking his head disapprovingly before turning to Greta.

"You're probably bored, Greta. Doesn't Sangria or one of the other maids have some free time? They could probably go out to the garden with you," Yuuri suggested softly, Greta's smile bitter sweet but sincere.

"Okay, Yuuri. I'll see you later, okay?" Greta promised sweetly, Tamaki watching fondly as the little girl exited the room.

"She's a sweet girl," Tamaki commented, Yuuri nodding.

"She is my daughter after all," the three host members' eyes widening. "Adopted daughter," Yuuri corrected, noticing the looks he was receiving. "It's a long story," Yuuri concluded after a minute of thought, sitting back in his chair and reminiscing about his adventures.

"Shibuya," Murata called from the doorway, opening the door fully to reveal two familiar faces.

"Big brother!" Kirimi squealed, running to Tamaki and jumping childishly into his arms, Tamaki a bit stunned before turning to one of the twins.

"Nice to see you're okay, Kao-chan," Honey said with a smile, Kaoru looking on edge at not seeing Hikaru waiting for him as well.

"It's nice to see you too, Honey-senpai, Morii-senpai," Kaoru smiled half-heartedly, finally turning to Yuuri. "Who're you?" Kaoru asked quizzically, Murata moving to the window and suppressing a sigh. It would be a long day yet.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! (:


End file.
